nick_and_judy_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
In A Fox´s Embrace.
It was a peaceful summer evening at a small home at the outskirts of Bunnyburrow, not that far from Zootopia. Even though it was getting late, the whole place felt still hot during that time of summer. Not that the owners of that home really minded it all that much. Those owners were none other than the fox Nick Wilde and his wife, the beautiful and heroic rabbit Judy Wilde. Those two had been married for about a month for now, and life was looking great for both of them, since they were about to be promoted in less than a year. The heroes of Zootopia couldn´t have felt more excited. But now, the two just wanted to relax and enjoy the life of their summer home. It was Sunday, so they could relax to their heart´s content. Nick and Judy had just shared some carrot stew together for supper, and were now eating delicious raspberry buns that the rabbit had baked for her and her husband. “You make such wonderful meals here, Judy”, Nick smiled as he sat on the veranda, drinking coffee and eating one of the buns. His wife stood next to him, watering the plants there and wearing her usual pink flannel and low-cut jeans she usually wore on the countryside. “Thank you very much dear. It´s not hard for me to put all the berries here to good use during baking….the ones you haven´t eaten already, I mean”, she giggled. “Well, I can´t help it. This fox can´t resist sweet things, especially you”, Nick smiled at Judy warmly, laughing too. The banter between the two had changed its tone to gentler and more playful after they got married, but both of them were still the same on the inside. Judy sat down to the chair next to Nick, finishing her bun while looking at the sunset. It shined magnificently above the fields of grass and their simple rural home. And it was only one of the first they ever shared in their new house. “Whether in the big city or the countryside, any life with you is worth sharing”, she looked at Zootopia, whose silhouette she could see in the horizon. It was a short car ride from their home to there, so going to work wasn´t difficult. “So is with you. Without your love and care, I wouldn´t be nearly as happy as I am right now, no matter where I would be”, Nick placed his paw on Judy´s shoulder, looking her in the eyes. Her heart pounding, Judy loved its touch on her fur. It often put the doe in a very affectionate mood too. “Goodness, it´s hot in here, even at this time of the day. I guess I´ll get comfortable, if you won´t mind”, Nick wiped sweat off his forehead before opening his shirt. “I won´t mind at all. In fact, I think I´ll get comfortable too”, Judy smiled. She helped Nick take off his shirt and took off hers too, leaving only a pink flannel bra on which was made of the same material. Judy laid herself on Nick´s arms, with her paws on his shoulders and her hat still on. For a moment, the two just sat there close to each other, admiring the beautiful dusk as the sky darkened. Both of them felt like each other´s company really brought out the summer joys in themselves. Nothing else in the world had ever had that effect on them. As Nick held her, Judy felt very pleased. Even though he was a predator with sharp teeth and claws, Nick never used them in a way a savage predator would, being gentle by his nature. His grasp on Judy was also very firm yet affectionate, the kind a female rabbit loved to get from a male she loved. “You´re such a sweetie, Nick”, she stroked the fox´s ears from behind. Canines in Zootopia loved it when their loved ones did it to them. The fox closed his eyes adorably, letting the happy feeling sink in. “Having the woman I love and cherish the most in my arms like this…I´ve dreamt of moments like this for a long time”, he whispered. Being a mammal who valued love and family greatly, Nick had found his true happiness in the doe that had changed his once messy life into something better. “It´s well deserved for you”, Judy said as Nick stroked her long ears. She loved it whenever he did it, and he often brushed them too. In a few minutes, the area had gotten darker and a little cooler. Nick noticed how it was almost eleven o´clock, and they wanted to go in. He carried the dishes as Judy put out the lights. The two smiled at each other in a way that implied their affection wasn´t over for the day though. Inside the house, Nick and Judy took a shower and did their usual evening chores as they usually did before going to sleep. However, neither of them were in a hurry to go there yet, for they wanted to spend another moment like that in their bedroom. Mr. Wilde got out of the shower and wiped himself clean right before slipping into a pair of blue and white boxer shorts. He wore nothing else that night as he went upstairs, feeling relaxed but not tired. Even though they were city mammals for the most part, the Wilde residence was still full of rustic charm that showed everywhere, from its furniture to architechture. It reminded the fox a lot of the summers he spent on his grandparents´ residence, which was a nice touch to him. A pleasant relief from the bustling metropolis they usually spent their time at, and a perfect place for relaxation that way. Nick´s heart was beating in excitement as he went to the bedroom. He knew what was in store for him there that night. Judy had already come there, as she lied close to the fireplace near their bed, looking beautifully radiant next to the flames. She wore a lovely gauzy purple nightgown that highlighted her curves and revealed her shoulders. Their bedroom also had a couple of scented candles which also helped create the right atmosphere for moments like this. “You look lovely there”, Nick said as he laid down next to Judy on the mattress, curling up around him so that the rabbit could feel the soft touch of his fur. A blissful feeling filled her as the fox took her into his arms. If there was one thing in the world that made Judy feel like a real woman, this was it. “I love you so much, my darling fox”, she nuzzled him. “And I love you, my sexy bunny. You´re the most darling wife any male mammal could ever ask for”, Nick wrapped his tail and paws around her. He really meant every word of it. No other female mammal had that same combination of wit, heart and beauty as the former Officer Hopps had. And everything the two had gone through together had made it even better. Judy meant so much for the fox. Nick placed his paw softly on Judy´s cheek, who clasped it with hers. She gazed him deep in the eyes with her own purple eyes full of love. “I never expected to find love in a predator like this….But I did, and I´m glad it happened”, she said, loosening her grip so that Nick could boop her nose and pet her fluffy cheeks. So much had she indeed changed since the days when she feared foxes. Deep in her heart Judy often thought that it was what fate had meant to happen for her. Life with Nick had made her realize what she really needed. Judy leaned her head snugly against Nick´s handsome chest, almost purring in delight. Her eyes closed, the rabbit could feel how his snout touched her forehead and kissed her. “Well…I can say I hustled the biggest catch in my life here. Which is your heart”, Nick chuckled as Judy leaned closer. “Maybe…but I´m not wanting it back. It´s all yours. Forever”, Judy puckered up her lips and kissed Nick back, except twice as passionately. In each other´s embrace, the two mammals made out lovingly for a while near the fireside. It felt blissful to both of them, and neither of them wanted to stop that embrace. After a while, the two undressed each other completely so that they got in their natural state. Her heart pounding like thunder, Judy smiled in excitement as Nick slid off her bra. It was at this point when their moment got more affectionate and passionate. With his fox fangs, Nick tugged Judy´s ear a bit playfully yet softly while stroking on her dewlap. Judy kept Nick´s tail wrapped around her warmly as she enjoyed every second of this moment. “You´re a phenomenal kisser, did you know that?” Judy smiled sultrily at him. “Not as good as you, but I´m trying my best to reach that level”, Nick winked as he kept on kissing her. Cheek to cheek, Nick and Judy felt the warmth of each other´s fur during that moment. In a few seconds, Nick had almost pinned her down and had sealed her into the most intimate kiss during the whole evening. Judy kept on tasting Nick´s lips with hers while he stroked her tiny fluffy tail. She did that with all of her strength and love in her heart for the fox, which was even stronger than what she showed here. Minutes passed, and the two calmed down after that passionate moment. Bliss had filled both of the married mammals. “That was wonderful”, Judy said while Nick kissed her belly button. “Glad my honeybunny is satisfied”, he said, calming down. Judy and Nick got back to their nightwear, and the fox took his wife into his arms. Without hesitation, he carried her to the bed and draped the blanket around her. “Is this enough to keep you warm at night, sweetie?” he asked. Judy pondered about it for a while, then answered. “Almost…but something important is missing”, she smile. “Well of course”, Nick realized. The fox got under the blanket too, and curled up around the rabbit snugly. Immense warmth filled her fur as she closed her eyes and smiled. She got one more goodnight´s kiss from her husband there too. “Goodnight, beautiful. Sleep tight”, he said. “Goodnight to you too, my vulpine Prince Charming”, Judy sighed. It was yet another pleasant night spent by the Wilde couple in their humble home during their free time. In a life full of hard work and danger, moments like this made everything they went through feel worth it. For it was the love Nick and Judy had for each other that always kept them going. Category:Fanfiction Category:WildeHopps Category:Romance Category:Nick and Judy´s married years